


A meeting

by Blue Mousie (NiebieskaMyszka)



Series: Crazy Time Travel AU during Marineford Arc [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Marineford, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/Blue%20Mousie
Summary: Stand alone fic.After Marineford Law gets an invitation from Shanks.





	A meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spotkanie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079844) by [NiebieskaMyszka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/NiebieskaMyszka). 



> I do not own _One Piece_. I only play with its characters for my own entertainment and as appreciation toward Oda-sensei for creating such complex and interesing characters. Enjoy!

1

 _Red Force_ – the flagship of Red-Haired Pirates – was not as impressive as a glory of its captain, but didn't stay far behind.

Law had sailed with Shichibukai's crew for two years, then become part of the Worst Generation and gained the title: _Surgeon of Death_ , thanks to tattoos on his knuckles and a few well-spread rumors combined with planned actions.

There were more aliases too: the last survivor of Flevance or a less official “smirking bastard” according to Mister Eustauss Kid.

But none of it prepared Law for an encounter with one of the strongest pirates on all four seas – Yonkou Red-Haired Shanks.

Before he even entered the ship, Law had felt waves of a strong, Conqueror's Haki. He knew it would be hard not to be intimidated, but the sight of so many men under one flag was a thing that could not be brush off with a half-hearted attempt.

He was terrified and curious, but mostly shocked by receiving an invitation to join a part on the Red Force. Even if Law didn't attend in parties or tried to be social at any cast, he knew that refusing an invitation of Yonkou wouldn't be a smart decision. He feared what would've happened if he didn't show up and angered a powerful enemy. Doflamingo could be a sadistic bastard when something didn't go according to his plans. Law couldn't imagine what an Emperor was capable of in a similar situation.

Law saw men smirking and making jokes on his behalf about a Rookie, who couldn't bear the presence in front of him. He didn't get used to be subject of public interest or a laughing stock, so he hid under a white, dotted hat his pink cheeks and walked straight to the center.

Awoidance was the best option, until the Emperor would show his cards.

Mainmast was surrounded by pirates making sure his captain was safe, although the man could kill him with a single glance.

Law stood in front of the Red-Haired Shanks.

The man looked serious, dangerous, even if the corners of his lips curled in the corners. He watched Law with calculating eyes and an promise of something cruel, something more than pain.

After a moment of silence, the other captain pointed the second, empty chest, commanding Law to sit down, but didn't offer a cup of sake – the only objects that was liying on the improvised, wooden furniture.

As a way to be less threatening Law leaned his no-dachi on the left arm and rested both elbows on the paterd legs.

Behind on the backside stood a tall man with a carabin leaned on his arms, ready to use it at any given moment. Benn Beckman looked even more dangerous than his captain, being well aware of his position and strength among the crew – someone important and respected. The only thing that dissrupter the image of a perfect second-in-command, almost immortal man was a scar above a left temple, which could be lethal, but Benn had survived the meeting. That made him even more impressive and well deserved of respect.

For a moment Law hung his attention on the burning cigeret, but one flash of memory and a smiling face later, he lowered his sight, not paying attention to the curious blink in Benn's sharp and unforgiving eyes.

In normal circumstances Law wouldn't even try to temper himself from being rude or uncaring, but the presence of so many strong and merciless pirates made him warry and self-conscious. So he pretended to be silent type without a badmouth and no manners.

“Trafalgar Law” stated the captain of Red-Haired Pirates, focusing all of the attention on himself. “Sugreon of Death” he continued, looking for the smallest manifestation of a troubkes.

Law tried not to shrink even more, but it was a fruitless effort. So he just shrugged with an general message or an agreement to the statement. Whatever it was, to his great relief, it seemed as it satifsied the man. He hummed to himself and the corners of Shanks eyes wandered a little up, before a flash of teeth could be seen.

“A kid from the Worst Generation” dared Shanks, when Law heard soft laugh and mutterings rising behind his back.

Law got an impression it was some kind of a test, which would label him as an ally or an enemy. It was the only reason why he didn't comment on the mockery of a absurd title the World Govenment gave them.

Instead of looking the other catapin in the eyes, Law focused on the three scars on Shank's left temple. The middle one looked deeper, two on the sides wasn't less dangerous, but still lethal. The blow had been inflicted a long time ago and its intention was a death of the Red-Haired. Someone powerful enough to come this close and being able to scratch a face with a fatal hit must be a scary person – if they were still alife.

More out of curiosity caused by his profession than any way to find a weakness Law peeked at other captain's left arm. It was one thing to hear about a certain disability from rumors and something different to see it on his own eyes. Along the hard path to the top, Shanks had lost an arm and nobody could tell how did it happen. Nobody care or was brave enough to ask, so the mystery spreaded for years, transforming into urban legend.

Familiar thrill overwhelmed him and sharpened his senses to the point that Law could see every micro moves on the other captain's face. He blinked confused, then noted that Shanks watched him with unreadable expression.

It wasn't anger or disgust, which Law could expected, knowing from early childchood how lost limp was a sensitive topic, no matter how many years passed since the accident.

Maybe trembled muscles and sweated hands were a sign of adrenaline kicking up. Survival instinct whispered to Law's ear to run, to not looke behind, otherwise both him and his crew would be dead. Or maybe that was Conqueror's haki that Shanks emanated before their meeting. No matter what caused it, Law started being inpatient and feared he would jump to their throat, if someone approach him at any moment.

Red-Haired frowned, then blinked focusing on the present with intention of peeking up the subject. Law was a little faster – only one thing could be important enough to invite a stranger to the business talk between a rookie and an Emperor.

“Mugiwara-ya” he stopped there, no sure how much information could he share with them.

Shanks hummed with agreement, signaling that Law should continue.

“Mugiwara-ya” he repeated “survived the oparation. He's in good hands, recovering in safe place under good care.”

He phrased it as a warning, because an Empire was a insane man, but the Silver King could be even more scary – he sailed with the one and only Gold Roger, which made him a class on his own. Only enough information to peek the most important fact, but not enough to find the rookie, in case Red-Haired planned to continute whatever he intended to do in Marineford.

Shanks watched him with a gloomy face.

For a moment Law tought that he misscalculated the whole matter and played a wrong card, but the next moment, Shanks smile – a warm, careless smile – confusing him even more than a thread of curses and threats.

Law blinked, not knowing what to do.

“You heard him, boys?!” Shanks shouted to his crew, whose started to peeking random parts of his clothes and threw them as a sing of joy. “Luffy's alive!”

Then mursted into laugh with the rest of his men.

Law looked at the Benn Beckman, but the second-in-command only shook his head and shrugged. He also smiled at the news.

Shanks lifted a bowl full of sake – it was empty a moment ago – and rose a glass to cheer.

“For the Worst Generation, which will shake the world in the future!”

Pirates around him shouted and drunkt their own drinks.

It was surreal. From one moment to another they changed their attitude so drasticaly, than Law felt a bit dizzy, lost in various scenerios and causes for such a big shift in behavior.

“My doors are always open” Shanks offered to his disoriented guest.

Benn Beckman nooded, when Law looked at him, like he was the captain that should aprove a decision of this importance.

When Shanks laughed and winked, Law blushed, which turned his face into big, bearded tomato. Most people were to scared to flirt with him, so Law get used to the avoidance or simple ignorance.

After that the party started and someone invited the rest of Heart Pirates to join them. The Emperor –  _I'm Shanks by the way_  – laughed, when the first thing that Bepo had done when he entered the ship, was sprinting to them, bowed and apologized in the behalf of his rude captain.

Even Benn Beckman found it hilarious enough to drop his attitude and grinned.

The only thing that Law wanted at the moment was from Earth to swollow him. Then smiled, full of warm feeling at the thought of Bepo being his friend.

2

When Heart Pirates sailed to the wide sea after drinking another bowl of sake and singing with Red-Haired Pirates, Benn approached Shanks with a frown.

“You're planning to keep an eye on him, are you?”

His captain didn't confirm it, instead he only smiled, but Benn travled with him for too long, to not know the truth.

“You're a bit too old for him, you know?” Benn stated as a matter of fact.

In response to that Shanks almost chocked with sake. Then he blinked, looking at Benn with embarassmet, but not denial, and bursted into laugh, which startled less drunk men.

“He's your type: dark, gloomy. Swordsman” Benn countd on his fingers, watching his captain, as a blush swollowed his cheeks even more than any sake could.

“But I must admit, there was something slsrming in the kid that made me uneasy.”

“I've noticed.” Shanks admitted, sombred for a moment like he never was drunk. “And I think I know whose the cause.”

“You mean tattoos?”

“You saw that too?”

“I was definitely  _his_  jolly roger, but a bit modified. You think the kid's planning to reach for the title?”

“Who knows” Shanks smirked. “When he grown up a little...”

Benn shook his head. He knew that his captain wasn't talking about the social status of the kid or any business possibilities.

His gut feelings rarely turned false. That kid must had something that would be worth to watch in the future. Perhapse he and Luffy could create a new world? On time could show if his captain was right on that matter.

Or rather his “gut feeling” located around his belt.

 

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I should update other fics, but, well, this one looked nice enough. It's a translation of my original fic, so it's a bit easier to write instead of any original content. Sorry for that. I'm actually working on chapters of "Step Back", so maybe in December you will have another part IV. We'll see.
> 
> If you want to talk or something, it my [tumblr](https://mousiengtime.tumblr.com). 
> 
> To the next time.


End file.
